1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the servicing of document processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a document extraction device for extracting wadded documents and other debris from a stationary track of a document processor without damaging the track.
2. Discussion
It is well documented that banks, credit unions and other financial institutions regularly process checks, deposit slips and other types of banking documents in order to execute financial transactions efficiently. Automated document processing systems have therefore become quite prevalent in the industry. It is common for these systems to have various processing components (such as read heads, print heads, or optical reading devices) as well as various transport systems to expose the documents to the processing components.
Most document transport systems involve using narrow vertical tracks having walls with a vertical height similar to that of the documents. The track walls typically include apertures of various shapes and sizes to permit driving mechanisms (such as rollers, belts, etc.) to drivingly-contact documents in the track. While the tracks are preferably straight for ease of construction and improved document flow, they may also include turns and corners.
It has been determined that consistent feeding and driving of documents is obtained if the channel defined by the track walls has a very small lateral width relative to its height. Optimal track width, however, usually varies with document speed. For example, the nominal track width of the DP1800 document processor (commercially available from Unisys Corporation), with a track speed of 300 inches per second, is 0.10 inches (2.5 mm). At lower speeds, narrower track widths may be employed with consequent improvement in document handling and alignment. As speeds increase, the track width must be increased somewhat, since the increased kinetic energy of the document makes it more likely to jam if the track is too narrow. Nevertheless, the typical track width is on the order of 10-20 times the document thickness.
A particular concern regarding the above-described track arrangements, is the occurrence of document wadding. Document wadding is affected by a number of factors such as document weight, document speed, and paper quality. Thus, light-weight, poor quality paper traveling at high speeds are particularly prone to wadding. It is important to note that document wadding is often very destructive, because the machine cannot be stopped quickly enough to avoid driving subsequent documents into the jam-site. The result is typically the destruction of documents, which are crushed, folded and torn. Furthermore, the machine may be rendered unserviceable for extended periods of time while the track is cleared and the involved documents are accounted for.
Although a number of servicing techniques have been developed over the years, certain difficulties remain. For example, one approach has been to construct and adapt the document track as to make one or more of the track walls hinged (i.e., non-stationary) so that operators can open the track and access wadded documents. While this technique is acceptable in cases in which there is adequate access to the track and its contents, often times access is limited (e.g., blocked by machine parts such as a read element). Furthermore, this technique may require that the driving rollers and belts also be made demountable. This requirement can result in the mechanisms being unduly complex, costly and more prone to failure. Additionally, the integral nature of certain processing components such as print heads, optical heads, and magnetic read heads, prohibits these components from being mobile.
Another approach has been to use various hooks and other devices to probe the closed sections of a jammed track in an effort to dislodge and extract documents and debris. Devices such as wire coat hangers, spring-hooks, button-hooks and knitting needles have all been used for this purpose. The results of the use of such techniques has often been unacceptable damage to the trackxe2x80x94particularly with regard to delicate processing components such as read heads, print heads, and optical reading devices (incorporated along the track). It is therefore desirable to provide a method and device for extracting wadded documents and other debris from a stationary track without damaging the track.
The above and other objectives are provided by a document extraction device having a longitudinal body portion with surfaces defining an extraction aperture. The body portion also has ends defining an opening in the extraction aperture and surfaces defining a channel, wherein the channel extends between the ends. The extraction device further includes a tension member disposed within the channel and extending across the opening in the extraction aperture. The body portion further includes a securing member for placing the tension member under a desired tension such that the extraction device provides a mechanism for extracting wadded documents from a stationary track of a document processor without damaging the track.
Further in accordance with the present invention, a longitudinal body portion of a document extraction device is provided. The body portion has a first half including a first pair of longitudinal members and a first step region. The first step region has a first external surface defining a first portion of a channel. A second half includes a second pair of longitudinal members and a second step region. The second step region has a second external surface defining a second portion of the channel. The body portion further includes an adhesive for coupling the first half to the second half such that internal surfaces of the longitudinal members define an extraction aperture.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for extracting a wadded document from a track of a document processor is provided. The method includes the step of providing a hand-held document extraction device having surfaces defining an extraction aperture and a tension member extended across an opening in the extraction aperture. The tension member is moved from a first side of the track to a second side of the track such that the tension member crosses an interface between the wadded document and a wall of the track. The method further provides for moving the tension member from the second side of the track to the first side of the track such that the tension member pulls the wadded document out of the track without damaging the track.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various features and embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operation of the invention.